The Scroll of Blackguard Forest
by TheDingDongDali
Summary: Under the wrath of Artwan Twarce, the Jarl of Whiterun, Akuji and Valekk set out to discover both the truth, and the final Elder Scroll, which would finally kill all evil throughout the Skyrim land.


**_The Elder Scroll of Blackguard Forest_**

_"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart,  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes,  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes,  
It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes,  
From the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."_

In the night, he lay awake, thinking. Thinking of what he'd seen. Thinking of what he'd heard. He'd heard of a mortal, sentenced to death in Helgen, but escaped with Ralof of Riverwood, a forgotten hero upon the myth. He lay awake most nights, wondering. Wondering who this mortal was. He believed, believed, the Dragonborn came, and was taken.

450 years after the death of Aludin, 527 years after the death of the Dovakhiin and 727 years after the events of the Oblivion gates, the final scroll is becoming a rumor. As he walked around, he overheard conversations, rumors, of the one last scroll;

"Did you hear, they've located it."

The one last scroll would teach the final shout to defeat the Daedra God; Boethiah. His wrath of murder and disappearings across the land would be over, restoring final peace across Skyrim. This rumor is confusing him. He already lay awake at night thinking and wondering, but now, he must turn his queries into action. He writes a letter to the current Jarl of Whiterun, Jarl Artwan Twarce, it read;

_Dear Jarl Twarce,_

_I need you. Meet me at the Old Hroldan Inn just east of Markarth and we can talk more.  
Come alone._

And once he slipped that letter under the doors of the Jarl's palace, he set off for the Old Hroldan Inn. Alone.

He arrived, finally. 3 days of travelling. He paid the innkeeper 1000 coins for a room for 100 days, no questions. Once the Jarl arrived, he asked the innkeeper if a man was here, he innkeeper, who did not recognise the Jarl of Whiterun pointed to a room upstairs. The Jarl thanked him and proceeded to the room. He let himself in and sat down on the chair, the room's occupier was lying on the bed facing the wall, he did not move an inch.

"Why? Why do you do this?" asked Artwan. The man did not move, though he replied;

"To ask me why I do this is to ask why it rains, it's natural." he said.

"Now you and me both know, that nobody can get the scroll." said the Artwan.

"You don't think I can get it?" asked the man.

"I don't think that Dovahkiin could've got it." replied Artwan. Once he said that, the man turned on the bed to face the Jarl.

"You don't have trust in a Dragonborn?" he said looking angry.

"No," started Artwan, I was merely saying that nobody has ever returned from the Blackguard Forest, and that if Dovahkiin had gone, I don't believe he-"

"You don't believe." interrupted the man. "That's your problem Artwan, you don't believe. Well I believe. I believe in Dovahkiin. I believe in the Dragonborns. And I believed in you." said the man. He stood up and started pacing around the small room. "Have you been to Noland Moor?" questioned the man.

"Yes, I have heard of Noland Moor, the resting place of all Dragonborns." replied Artwan.

"That isn't what I asked you." said the man sternly.

"Well, actually if you think about it-" started Artwan.

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO NOLAND MOOR!?" interrupted the man with great anger.

"Yes, once. Before your time." replied Artwan.

"So you've spoken to Lord Arngeir upon Noland Moor?" asked the man.

"Yes, he was a fine man, a very good heart, sadly taken by his desire to get the final scroll." said Artwan.

"Then you know what became of Arngeir?" questioned the man.

"No, I don't." replied Artwan.

"Then how do you know of his death?" asks the man

"Well, err, because everyone has heard of the Heartland Sword,"

"Who said anything about a Heartland Sword?" cleverly said the man. As he said that the man knocked 3 times on the wall, then at the door to the room, 3 knocks where heard.

"Who's that?" asked Artwan nervously,

"Nobody." replied the man calmly, he knelt down to the Jarl who was sat on chair, "nobody, unless you tell me about the Heartlands Sword." said the man demandingly.

"I, err, I don't anything." nervously lied Artwan. The man sensed his denial to speak, he stood up, and knocked 2 times on the wall, 2 knocks were heard at the door.

"I am warning you, don't let the knock get to 1. Tell me where the Heartlands Sword is. Now." demanded the man.

"Okay, okay," started Artwan. "There's a village, not far from Noland Moor, inhabited by 3 Elders, they have it, or they last had it." said Artwan.

"And what is this village?" questioned the man.

"Fallen Lake." said Artwan. And as he said that the door flew open, Artwan was dragged away by an Orc dressed fully in Dark Brotherhood Armour from head to toe. Screams echoed around the Inn as the Jarl was dragged downstairs, surely someone downstairs would help him? No. Everyone was dead. The Jarl was sat downstairs and tied up by the Orc. The man slowly paced down the stairs and sat in front of Artwan, he came close, Artwan studied him, the man was of Dark Elf decent, he had black as night hair which came over his face, covering his eyes and had a scar going from the top of his cheek across the left eye to the forehead. He carried with him nothing but a dagger and lockpicks. He starred Artwan in the face.

"Do you know who that is?" asked the man, pointing to his Orc companion. Artwan shakes his head. "That is Valekk the Nightserpent, he is the last known surviving Orc in the Dark Brotherhood. He can kill you with one hit." And with that Valekk let of an almighty loud roar, "Groarrrrrrr!" He plodded over towards the hostage and looked down over him, his really deep voice said;

"I know what you did Artwan." states the man.

"I don't know what you're talking about." responds the nervous Jarl.

"Dovahkiin wasn't the last Dragonborn was he?" stated the man. Jarl Artwan looks really nervous and starts fidgeting,

"Err, yes, he was" he stutters,

"What about Ja'Guar? The Khajiit warrior from Riften." interrogates the man.

"I don't know them." quickly replies Artwan, sweating and shaking.

"You see Artwan, you lie as well as you run your city. I know you know what happpened to Ja'Guar, now tell me, or Valekk will get it out of you." demanded the man. A sense of anger came across Artwan and he shouted;

"I KILLED HIM! I couldn't take it, no more. NO MORE DRAGONBORNS. NO MORE DOVAHKIINS. JUST ME. JARL ARTWAN TWARCE! TO RULE SKYRIM FOREVER." he shouted.

"So you killed a hero, to build an empire?" asked Valekk,

"Yes. And it's an empire which will live forever." states Artwan.

"People know." states the man. "Do you remember Guilathron?" asks the man

"Yes, Guilathron, the Ice Dragon of Mount Quabicla, he was killed by that idiot Ja'Quar." replies Artwan.

"And why did he kill Guilathron?" questions the man,

"BECAUSE HE WAS AN IDIOT." shouts Artwan.

"NO." shouts another voice.

"Who? Who said that?" asks Artwan,

"My name is Ri'Bassaa, the last remaining known Khajiit in the Dark Brotherhood. I was Ja'Guar's friend, he was a good person with a good heart, like Dovahkiin was. Wait, like Dovahkiin was. Ja'Guar was like Dovahkiin, wouldn't you agree Jarl?" asks Ri'Bassaa, the Jarl does not move.

"I see where this is going." says the man. He starts pacing the room, "let me tell you something Artwan, Ja'Guar saved your peoples lives. He killed Guilathron in Whiterun because you sent Guilathron to kill Ja'Guar because you didn't like the fact he got one of your housecarls, once he killed Guilathron, he absorbed the dragon soul, meaning he was the next Dragonborn, and you knew he was. That day you took him to the Bannered Mole for drinks, you put poison in his drink making him go to die, then you had him taken to Noland Moor for burial next to Dovahkiin, little did you know that Ri'Bassaa was there that night visiting the shrine of Dovahkiin when the body was dropped into an unmarked grave. You killed Ja'Guar, you killed a Khajiit and you killed one of your own people, for your empire." explained the man,

"And now you will die for the crimes you have committed." shouts Ri'Bassaa, as he pulls out a Elven Sword and puts it to Artwans neck.

"Ha, silly Khajiit, always think they're the best, but this time Ri'Bassaa, you're second best, TO ME!" and with that Artwan reveals a Mehrune's Razor and throws it at the heart of Ri'Bassaa, he immediately falls to the ground, dead. "I AM THE NEW LORD OF SKYRIM. THE FINAL Khajiit BROTHER IS DEAD. WHAT DO YOU SAY NOW?" shouts Artwan.

"I SAY I KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" shouts Valekk drawing his Orcish Mace, he runs towards Artwan with speed, his Mace ready to hit,

"No." says the man, Valekk quickly stops.

"You killed Ri'Bassaa" says the man. "You're a monster" he continues.

"Yes, and you're next!" states the deranged Artwan.

"No, he's not. Tell me, do you know who that is?" pointing to his master. Artwan did nothing. "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!?" shouted Valekk, enraged with Artwans disobedience to answer his question.

"Yes. I know who that is." replied Artwan remorsefully.

"Who am I?" interrogated the man,

"Akuji Saenka, the next Dragonborn." replied Artwan.

"Clever man." said Akuji, he clicked his fingers and Valekk got out his Orcish Mace again and killed Artwan with one hit. The Jarl went limp and fell to the floor next to the body of Ri'Bassaa. "He killed Ri'Bassaa." says Akuji in shock.

"Yes. But it's okay. The Khajit are good folks, they will give us there next finest warrior. But now, we must remember the life and cruel death of both Ri'Bassaa, and Ja'Guar." explains Valekk. Valekk bends down to the dead body of the Khajiit warrior, he closes the khajiits eyes and puts his hands upon Ri'Bassaa's forehead, he riddles; "Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptised in blood and fear." and as he said this he 7'ft Orc started to shed tears. Akuji puts his arm round the Orc,

"It's okay" he says, "Come on, let's go. We have things to do before time runs out."And with that Akuji and Valekk stand up, Akuji walks over to the Innkeepers table and picks up the 1000 coins he gave him earlier, still in the exact place in which Akuji left them. As Akuji and Valekk leave the Inn, Valekk turns round and sets fire to the Inn, leaving behind no evidence of a visit there that night. The pair walked off into the night heading towards Elsweyr in Tamriel.

When the pair finally arrived at the boarder of Elsweyr, they were walking through the woods when suddnely...

"STOP" proclaimed a voice.

Akuji and Valekk looked round, but couldn't locate the speaker. They continued to walk forward,

"STOP I SAID" it shouted again.

"We come in peace" says Valekk,

"Elsweyr is no place for an Orc and a Dark Elf, state your business." it says.

"We come to speak to Dro'Shakrar." says Valekk.

"Very well, proceed forward." and as that was said, a giant camouflage barrier of cloth and leaves dropped revealing the Khajiit's palace; the Temple of Bri'Hensraww. Akuji and Valekk walked into the Temple and were met at the door by a friendly Khajiit who said she'd take them to Dro'Shakrar's throne. They walked through countless corridors, rooms and hallways, the whole way being starred at by Khajiit left, right and centre. When they finally arrived at the throne, Dro'Shakrar was waiting for them at a long table.

"Welcome Dragonborn, what news do you bring?" asks Dro'Shakrar, the 152 year old leader of Elsweyr,

"We bring good news and bad news" starts Akuji,

"Well, let us have something good to look forward too," starts Dro'Shakrar, "hit me with the bad news first."

"2 of your Khajiit, Ri'Bassaa, and Ja'Guar, have been killed by the Jarl of Whiterun, Artwan Twarce, he killed Ja'Guar first, whilst we were interrogating him, Ri'Bassaa was hit with a Mehrune's Razor and died instantly. And as for Ja'Guar, well, he was killed by Artwan Twarce because he was, Dragonborn." explained Akuji,

"A Khajiit Dragonborn, how spectacular, a warrior no doubt. I remember Ri'Bassaa well, a good soul he did have, missed, he will be greatly. But what of this good news dear Dragonborn?"

"We know the location of both the final Elder Scroll and the Heartland Sword. Me and Valekk plan on getting them both after the next month is up." explains Akuji,

"Ohh, you bring wonderful news you do. Help, I wish to give. Follow me if you will." says Dro'Shakrar as he stands and starts walking towards a big door. "Sra'Hurr, summon me Ro'Gyiquo," shouts the old Khajiit. And with that a young Khajiit comes bouncing and flipping into the room, she lands right in front of Valekk, who doesn't look impressed. "This is Ro'Gyiquo, she is a brilliant fighter who will join you on your quest." states Dro'Shakrar.

"Dragonborn" she starts, "I wished one day I'd meet you" Ro'Gyiquo says as she runs up and hugs Akuji tightly.

"Now," starts Akuji, "you know we-" Suddenly in the distance, a horn is heard, followed by another one, then another, soon, horns can be heard from every side of the Kahjiit island.

"An attack?" asks Dro'Shakrar. "An attack!" questions Dro'Shakrar. "AN ATTACK!" shouts Dro'Shakrar.

Suddenly, Daedra Warriors are heard bursting into the Temple of Bri'Hensraww, they get closer and closer and then they reach the throne room. Valekk gets out his Orcish Mace, Akuji gets out his Daedric Bow and Ro'Gyiquo doubles up on double Elven Daggers, she charges towards the Daedric attackers, only to get a Daedric Sword through the chest, killing her instantly. She falls to the ground, dead, and the Daedric soilders walk over her and towards Dro'Shakrar, not even caring about the 7'ft Orc that's charging toward them, Valekk runs straight into the Daedric Warriors, knocking each one down in a domino effect, then he swings his Orcish Mace down and beheads one of the Daedric Warriors with one hit. Akuji runs towards one of the Daedric Warriors and jumps off Valekk's back, in mid-air he fires 3 arrows each hitting a Daedric Warrior in the head, knocking him to the ground, Akuji then lands on the Daedric Warrior and kills him with one final blow thanks to the Dagger on the end of his bow. Akuji turns round and sees about 3 Daedric Warriors on Valekk, they have him surrounded and in the middle of a vicious circle, But suddenly; Valekk opens his arms and sends all 3 Daedric attackers flying into the walls, one of them falls out of a window and dies on impact of hitting the ground 30 stories below, one of them lands near Akuji, who turns round quickly and using the Dagger on the end of his bow, beheads the Daedric Warrior, killing him where he landed. But the final Daedric Warrior lands near Dro'Shakrar, the target, he picks up the old Khajiit and runs towards the door, closely followed Valekk and Akuji, the Daedra Warrior runs down the hallways of the Temple with the scared Khajiit leader on his shoulder, suddenly from out of nowhere, Khajiit come down from the roof and land on top of the kidnapping Daedric Warrior, about 30 Khajiit start attacking the Daedric Warrior with Elven Daggers and Arrows, just as the Daedric Warrior falls dead, Akuji and Valekk catch up, a Khajiit known as Dri'Soolo tells Akuji and Valekk to get out of the Temple and to run to somewhere else and to lead the Daedric Warriors somewhere else.

"We will try" says Akuji, as he and Valekk run towards the main entrance to the Temple. As they get there they can hear the Daedric Warriors trying to break in, Akuji nods to a Khajiit who opens the door and Akuji and Valekk charge out and through the door charging through a crowd of about 100 Daedric Warriors, making a line through the middle of all the Warriors, they reach the end and start running through the forests of Elsweyr, the pair run and run, with an army of Daedric Warriors chasing after them, the Khajiit put back up their camouflage. Akuji and Valekk run and run until they reach the each of Elsweyr, they hid in a bush until morning when all of the Daedric Warrios were gone. Once morning came, Akuji awoke first, he peered out of the bush, he saw a white light in the distance, it was dusk so it was easy to see. Akuji walked towards the light, it was none other than the spiritual reincarnation of Dovakhiin,

"Akuji" the ghost said, "You must continue your quest. Go onto Blackguard Forest, I'lll retrieve the Heartland Sword and meet you at the entrance to the forest." said Dovahkiin.

"Okay sir, we'll meet at Blackguard Forest." says Akuji. And with that, Dovahkiin dissapears, Akuji hears Daedra Warriors coming towards him and Valekk, he goes and wakes the sleeping Orc up, they both then run for the Elsweyr waters and sailed for the mainland. Once they both arrived there the following morning, word of Artwan Twarce's death, and people are starting to suspect people. But the two heroes continued towards Blackguard Forest. Days go past, weeks go past and there has been no sign of the travelling duo? Until one night, as the wolves howled, two shadows appeared on the horizon of the forests, though it was not Akuji and Valekk, it was in fact Durrback Windslot escorting his master Warrenguar Stormcloak, the descendant of Ulfric Stormcloack, a well known assassin across the land, who if he knew Valekk was on his way, would hesitate in being there. Nevertheless, unknowing of Valekk's close proximity, Durrback and Warrenguar continue walking, they walk straight into the Blackguard Forest. About half an hour after them walking into the dark forest, Akuji and Valekk arive at the outskirts,

"We're here" states Valekk, "I thought you said Dovahkiin would be here" asked Valekk,

"That's what he told me" explained Akuji, and as he said that the winds became very high, the trees shock viscously in the wind and leaves spun around in a hurricane form. Suddenly a bright light blinds everyone and then standing before the two travellers was a reincarnated form of Dovahkiin, he was in ghost form, not white light, but you could see him.

"Akuji," started Dovahkiin, "You may be too late, two travellers are already here and I fear they're going after the scroll" explains Dovahkiin. Just as this is said, loud screams are heard from inside the forest, male screams, two voices. "I must leave now." says Dovahkiin, "but before I do, have this" Dovahkiin says handing Akuji the Heartland Sword, "this Sword is the only thing that combined with the new Elder Scroll lesson can destroy the Daedra God; Boethiah. Good luck, Dragonborn." And with that the white light returned and blinded everyone and as it dimmed down, Dovahkiin was gone.

"Well, let's go" suggested Valekk,

"Yes, the time is now." agrees Akuji, the pair walk into the forest, for a while, they wondered why everyone was so scared of this place, then they realised, they heard someting, a stick breaking,

"Stop," whispered Akuji, "get out your mace" he demanded" and with this the Orcish Mace came into Valekk's hands, suddenly from out of nowhere a Queen Spider jumps out of the bushes, taking both by surprise, it goes straight for Akuji, sending him flying to the ground with shock, then Valekk sends the Queen Spider flying with a move of his own, though this move was a hard hit from an angry Orc with a Mace. The Queen Spider split in half and fell do the floor; dead. "Thanks" said Akuji. "Let's keep moving", they did just that, as they got further and further into the forest it became darker and darker, quieter and quieter, then Valekk saw something, something he didn't expect to see here, a mortal. He walked over to the mortal, and identified him as a Nord.

"Who are you? And why are you alone in the Blackguard Forest?" he asked the hurt Nord.

"My name is Warrenguar Stormcloak," he replied

"Warrenguar Stormcloak? The assassin?" questioned Valekk,

"Yes, I kill for money, what about it Orc?" said Warrenguar looking really hurt,

"You came to Largashbur didn't you, you killed Orcs. You killed my sister." he said angrily.

"Yes." said the Nord looking down at his wound,

"You killed my blood, now I will take yours" proclaimed Valekk as he stood up and drew his Orcish Mace, he lifted the heavy weapon up in the air and just as he was ready to hit the Nord, an arrow came from behind him and hit Warrenguar point blank in the head, killing him. It was fired by Akuji,

"No, Valekk, your desires for revenge are taking over you. These forests are not doing you good favours, we must continue, we're almost there." explained Akuji, and the pair continued towards the middle of the dark forest. When the pair got further into the forest they saw something odd, a Daedra burial ground,

"This is the place" a mysterious voice says, it was Dovahkiin's spirit, "Look under the grave of Molang-Bal." it directed. Akuji looked for the grave and found it, he moved the tombstone which revealed a staircase going underground,

"Let's go" said Valekk, surprisingly enthusiastic, he ran into the underground lair, followed nervously by Akuji, they walked down the steep staircase, then heard the slamming of the grave door.

"Who dares enter my lair?" screams a deep voice, "leave this place, or die trying." is warns.

"Boethiah, we have come for the Elder Scroll." explains Akuji,

"You want my scroll mortal? No, you should know better."

"I'm not asking you for the scroll, I'm telling you I'm getting it." says Akuji as he and Valekk reach an open room, in it is a chest, a load of gold and a shrine to the Daedra God ; Boethiah. Akuji walked up to the chest and opened it, inside was the scroll.

"NO." Shouted Boethiah, Akuji turned round to see a dark figure holding the 7'ft Orc in the air unconscious. "Put the scroll down, or lose the Orc." barters Boethiah.

"This, this is what you want Boethiah? A scroll, a scroll you don't need? You're not here because you want to be, you're here to defend this scroll aren't you?"

"NO." shouts Boethiah, "NOW PUT THE SCROLL DOWN." he demands.

"Why over here on this shrine, is it carved in the stone the name Artwan Twarce?"

"Because he was my master." starts Boethiah, "he came down here many a year ago looking for a place to hide a scroll, he said that it would ruin his empire if a Dragonborn was to find it, he said it was the key to destroying all evil throughout Skyrim. I was sleeping down here when he came, he attacked me with a Sword, a Sword called the Heartland Sword, made from the best ores across the land. I was near to death, then Artwan said he would keep me alive if I kept this scroll safe and made sure nobody got hold of it. Now the word from the wind is that he is dead, and so my life will soon be over as the spell will drop. But you came in here, you didn't meet the Blackguard's?"

"No? Who are the Blackguards?" asks Akuji,

"They are but the most fearless warriors in Skyrim, well, their souls. They turn people insane using holograms of things, turning peoples desires against them."

"Yes, Valekk met one earlier, but I killed it."

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted Boethiah releasing Valekk and walking over to Akuji, "Killing them makes them stronger" and as he said this a crash and boom was heard at the shrine entrance. "Oh no, they're coming. Quick you must defeat the evil in Skyrim, I'll hold off the Blackguards. There is a secret escape tunnel round the back of the shrine, take it and it will lead to the top of High Hrothga, from there you must shout the final Nord tongue words written upon the final Elder Scroll, thus killing all evil beings in Skyrim. Quick run!" explained Boethiah as they all heard the shrine doors being broken into, Akuji and Valekk start running through the tunnel, they turn round and see Boethiah be engulfed beneath hundreds of tiny black ghosts, killing him viciously, they run and run to the top of the tunnel until they reach a small door, they clamber through the small hole and to their amazement, their are at the final resting place of Paarthurnax, the peak of High Hrothgar, Akuji opens up the Elder Scroll and recites the final Nord shout. Just as he learns it the scroll flys up into the air and into the atmosphere, leaving Akuji on memory alone to save the world. Just as he gets ready to say it, Valekk hits Akuji round the head with his Orcish Mace, sending Akuji tumbling to the ground, but not killing him.

"Valekk, what in Oblivion are you doing?" screams Akuji, then he realises that Valekk has been taken over by Blackguards,

"We command you to jump." they say.

"No." replies Akuji,

"No?" they repeat, "do you not know who we are mortal?" they question.

"No, do you not know who I am? My name is Akuji Saenka, the Dragonborn!" and as he says his he turns round and shouts "FUS ROH DRHUUUUTTTT!" and as he shouts this, the whole of the Skyrim dusk sky becomes completely white and everything goes blindingly white everywhere. Screams of the evil around Skyrim are heard as they become nothing and Valekk falls to the floor as the Blackguards disappear, Skyrim, for the first time, fell silent of evil. Akuji fell to the ground, exhausted, he tried to crawl over to the unconscious Valekk, but couldn't make it, he half passed out, just before he passed out, he saw a figure walking towards him, a familiar figure who knelt down next to him, it was Dovahkiin,

"Well done Dragonborn" he started" "You have completed your final quest has been completed, now you and Valekk will live in peace in Sovengarde." and as he says this Akuji and Valekk start floating up into the dusk sky and then; they disappear. Leaving nothing behind but the mighty Dovahkiin upon the tip of High Hrothgar.

"And then what happened?" asked a young boy.

"Well, Saint Akuji the Dragonborn and Saint Valekk the Nightserpent went and joined Dovahkiin, Arngeir and Boethiah in the beautiful city on Sovengarde, and lived in peace; forever." said a man.

"Dad, do you know any other stories about the Dragonborns?" asked the boy,

"Yes, son, I do." the man started, "But they're for another time." he finished.

_"Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart,  
I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes,  
With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,  
Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes,  
It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes,  
Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes,  
From the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come."  
_

_**The End.**_


End file.
